1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shunting socket for telephones, and more particularly to a shunting socket which has two receptacles rotatable about a body.
2. Description of Related Art
A shunting socket for telephones is used for connecting multiple telephones in one line. A conventional shunting socket for telephones has a plurality of notches at the front sides, so that mounting cords connected in the notches must be placed on the ground. Someone passing by the shunting sockets may be tripped by the mounting cords on the ground.
Therefore, the invention provides a rotatable shunting socket to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a shunting socket of which an orientation of notches can be changed.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.